The present invention relates to the attachment of reflectors and other signs to concrete road barriers. It is particularly addressed to an improved apparatus and method which provides for attachment at selectively variable positions along the length a temporary medium barrier, without drilling or the inclusion of permanently mounted hardware which would interfere with stacking or handling of the barriers.
A common way of currently attaching reflectors and signs to temporary medium barriers is to drill a hole into the top of the barrier and then insert an expansion anchor into the hole for securement of the sign or reflector. This is a relatively slow and labor intensive process.
It is also known to attach reflectors to temporary medium barriers through the use of adhesive, or recesses within the barriers. Such arrangements may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,002; 6,224,290; 6,505,994 and Patent Application Publication U.S. 2004/0146348.
Another technique for securing reflectors to waterfilled plastic road barriers is to provide blind hole recesses in the top surface of the barriers, for the receipt of reflector supports. An example of such an arrangement may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,306.
It is also known to attach glarefoils to road barriers through means of an elongated base runner secured to the top of the barrier, to which the glardshields are bolted. Such an arrangement may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,041.